Contre le chagrin
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE. Le Gouverneur Swann est mort … Elizabeth est dévastée et Jack... tente de la consoler. Ecrit pour la communauté des 30 Baisers: Thème 22: Bercer


**Disclaimer: Jack, Liz & Will sont à Disney ( et ce malgré toutes mes tentatives pour leur démontrer qu'ils seraient mieux avec moi )**

_**Coucou ! Voici un nouveau petit OS …. Toujours pour la Communauté 30 baisers.. Le thème du jour est : bercer J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Contre le chagrin**

Le silence à bord du Black Pearl était épais. Comme si tout ses occupants avaient décidé de porter le deuil avec Elizabeth Swann.. Jack s'approcha de Will.

« Où est elle ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser » rétorqua le jeune homme avec hargne.

Jack le fixa avec étonnement

« Il y a un problème petit ? »

Will secoua la tête avec lassitude

« Un problème…répéta-t-il

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit »

Cette fois le jeune forgeron se retourna vers le plus vieux, en colère

« Un problème ? Oui Jack il y a un problème … Il y en a même plusieurs !

- Oh…

- C'est Elizabeth

- Amusant comme tu associes les deux mots toi aussi » plaisanta Jack

Will le regarda avec mépris

« Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle a souffert de ce qu'elle a fait … De t'avoir … abandonné

- Oh… J'en suis désolé pour elle. Grinça Jack. Mais personne ne l'a obligé à le faire…

- Et elle a porté cette charge toute seule !

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. » répondit Jack le visage fermé

Il ébaucha le geste de s'éloigner mais la voix de Will le retint

« Tu n'as pas fait un geste pour l'empêcher de sauter

- Quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure … Quand elle a vu son père.. Tu , tu lui as dit qu 'il était mort et tu l'as regardée.. Et tu n'as pas fait un geste

- Oh … et ça te pose un problème ? »

Will le fixa

« Tu étais prêt à la laisser mourir.

- Mais elle n'est pas morte. Et je doute que tu apprécies de me voir porter secours à ta donzelle… »

Will blêmit

« J'ai confiance en Elizabeth. Pas en toi.

- Mais puisque tu as confiance en elle… Tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que j'aille la voir … »susurra Jack

Will secoua la tête

« Elle ne laisse entrer personne.

- Qu'elle ne te laisse pas entrer ne signifie pas que ce sera pareil pour moi, rétorqua Jack en s'éloignant

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Et bien… Je vais la voir puisque tu veux que je fasse … comment tu as dit ? Ah oui un geste pour la consoler »

Will le regarda, vaguement mal à l'aise

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di … » commença-t-il.

Peine perdue. Jack était déjà devant la porte de la cabine dans laquelle s'était réfugiée Elizabeth.

Le pirate frappa un coup sec et un murmure étouffé lui répondit

« Laisse moi Will. Je ne veux voir personne »

Un sourire échappa à Jack et il poussa la porte.

« Je ne suis pas Will et vous n'êtes pas le capitaine de ce navire, vous ne pouvez donc pas décider des mouvements de chacun. Moi si » déclara-t-il.

Elizabeth leva un visage bouffi par les larmes vers lui

« Que voulez vous ?

- Parler » répondit calmement Jack en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Si vous voulez … parler de .. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.. »

Jack s'approcha et s'assit sur la couchette qu'elle s'était appropriée

« Votre père devait drôlement vous aimer…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dites vous ça ? » Demanda Elizabeth surprise

Jack s'installa

« Et bien il y a peu de pères capables de clamer qu'ils sont fiers d'une fille devenue pirate. Et meurtrière…

- Oh vous ! » s'exclama Elizabeth en se levant

Jack la retint par le bras et la força à s'asseoir

« Lâchez moi !

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser…. Je disais juste que votre père en dépit de son affreuse perruque devait être quelqu'un de bien…

- Bien sûr que c'était quelqu'un de bien ! S'insurgea Elizabeth. Il était c'était …

- Oui ? » Demanda doucement Jack en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth renifla

« Il … il était bon et indulgent aussi .. Il, je lui ai donné tellement de raisons d'avoir honte de moi et pourtant il n'a jamais rien dit …

- Vraiment ? J'ai peine à le croire .. Répondit Jack avec une ironie dont elle ne s'aperçut pas

- Si … Il a , il a toujours respecté mes choix… Quelques soient .. Les conséquences .. Pour lui… Il … Son rêve était de me voir épouser James et pourtant il a accueilli Will et après il … il… »hoqueta Elizabeth.

Jack l'attira un peu plus contre lui et caressa lentement son dos

« Chut … Calmez vous… Qu'a-t-il fait après ?

- Il m'a aidée à m'enfuir… Il voulait que j'aille en Angleterre mais je me suis échappée de la voiture dans laquelle il m'avait mise… Et je .. Je ne lui ai même dit au revoir .. Et .. Maintenant il est mort à cause de moi » sanglota la jeune femme.

Jack soupira et la força à le regarder.

« Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens… Votre père n'est pas mort à cause de vous. C'est Beckett le responsable. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Pas vous.

- Vous ne comprenez pas .. Si je lui avais obéi, si je l'avais écoutée et si j'étais allée en Angleterre mon père…

- Votre père serait tout aussi mort. La coupa Jack avec rudesse. Et la situation serait pire encore..

- Vous dites n'importe quoi …

- Vous croyez vraiment que le plan du Gouverneur aurait réussi ? Allons Elizabeth, je connais assez Beckett pour savoir qu'il n'a jamais rien ignoré des plans de votre père… »

Elizabeth se dégagea et le fixa furieuse. Jack sourit

« Oui je sais … Mais aussi bon père qu'il ait été et je n'en doute pas, votre père n'avait rien d'un stratège si mes souvenirs sont exacts. En vérité si vous étiez restée dans cette calèche nul doute que les hommes de Beckett vous auraient arrêté tout les deux… Et Beckett aurait eu un moyen de pression encore plus grand sur lui … Et il l'aurait utilisé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout obtenu de lui… Puis il l'aurait tué de la même manière et vous avec….

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Je connais Beckett. Je sais comment il fonctionne. Croyez moi trésor … Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de votre père… Vous n'avez pas à porter ce poids là »

Elizabeth renifla et Jack la sentit céder.

« Pleurez le … Mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous êtes responsable de sa mort. La seule personne que vous ayez réussi à tuer c'est moi trésor »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre d'un air inconfortable

« Jack je …

- Je sais… Maintenant buvez ça » lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la flasque qui ne le quittait jamais.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Contre le chagrin…Ça vous fera du bien … »

Elizabeth renifla et tendit la main. Jack la regarda boire avec un léger sourire et l'attira de nouveau contre lui

« Dites moi … Qu'avez-vous fait de si terrible aux yeux de votre père ? Je veux dire hormis frayer avec des pirates et repousser le fringuant Norrington »

Elizabeth se laissa aller contre lui

« Oh … Et bien je m'enfuyais sans cesse … Et je voulais toujours porter des pantalons… Ça rendait père fou. Il disait que les femmes devaient porter une robe…

- Je ne peux être que d'accord avec ça… Rien du tout c'est encore mieux … plaisanta le pirate

- Jack ! » S'exclama Elizabeth en faisant mine de se redresser.

Jack la rattrapa et lui désigna la flasque

« Allez y … Quoi d'autre ?

- Je me sauvais tout le temps de la maison… A chaque fois que ses invités me déplaisaient et ça arrivait souvent … J'allais me cacher dans les arbres

- Dans les arbres ? » Releva Jack

Le pirate sourit dans l'ombre en la sentant se détendre

« J'aimais bien .. Grimper..

- Je vois… Jusqu'à quel âge ?

- Oh … et bien … Je n'ai jamais .. Complètement arrêté… » murmura Elizabeth

Jack sourit de plus belle

« Oh et il n'a rien trouvé pour vous faire passer cette … étrange habitude ?

- Non… répondit Elizabeth d'un air songeur. Cela le gênait que je ne suis pas là mais… Il ne m'a jamais . Interdit .. Ou obliger.. Il disait… il disait… »

La voix d'Elizabeth s'étrangla et Jack la serra un peu plus fort

« Que disait il ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur

- Que … tant que j'étais heureuse… c'était tout ce qui comptait … » finit Elizabeth dans un sanglot.

Jack la retint contre lui et elle enfuit son visage dans son cou, secouée par ses larmes. Avec un soupir, Jack commença à la bercer doucement, sa main caressant son dos

« Je sais.. Murmura-t-il. C'est dur … Mais il n'aurait pas voulu vous voir ainsi…

- Jack je … c'est …bafouilla Elizabeth

- Votre père était très fier de vous Lizzie.. De vos choix. Je l'ai entendu vous le dire. Vous n'avez rien à regretter… Pleurez votre père … Vengez le même si vous le pouvez… Puis soyez heureuse…. C'est la seule chose qu'il attend de vous.. »

Elizabeth hoqueta et Jack la berça un peu plus fort contre lui

« C'était stupide de vouloir le rejoindre Lizzie… Il ne l'aurait pas admis et ne vous l'aurait pas pardonné… » murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et renifla. La main de Jack remonta dans son dos et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux

« Je suis désolé pour vous Elizabeth… »

La jeune femme releva un visage trempé de larmes sur lui

« Merci d'être venu… et pour .. Pour …

- Le rhum ? » Tenta Jack

Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage d'Elizabeth

« Vous êtes vraiment un homme bien Jack… »

Le pirate sourit d'un air désabusé

« Rappelez vous en la prochaine fois qu'on croisera une grosse bête » plaisanta-t-il.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et leurs regards s'accrochèrent

« Jack … je . je suis… enfin ce n'était ..

- Le prix de la récompense était un peu élevé… » la coupa Jack d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth renifla et Jack chassa une larme sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se rejoignirent à nouveau et il glissa sa main le long de son visage jusqu'à sa nuque. Elizabeth déglutit alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient

« Jack…

- Contre le chagrin… » Murmura le pirate en frôlant ses lèvres.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la bouche de Jack l'effleurer puis un coup résonna à la porte

« Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Will. Je peux entrer ? »

La jeune femme s'arracha à son étreinte sans douceur, une expression coupable sur le visage et Jack pesta entre ses dents avant de prendre un air dégagé à l'entrée de Will

« Que faisiez vous ? » demanda le jeune homme en les fixant.

Jack se leva et affecta l'air détaché

« Elizabeth me racontait comment elle escaladait les arbres…lorsqu'elle était enfant… Passionnant … » ironisa-t-il

Will l'ignora et se tourna vers la jeune femme

« Elizabeth ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Un peu…. Répondit la jeune femme en jetant un petit regard à Jack

- Je vais rester avec toi … Tu ne dois pas être seule en un tel moment… » déclara Will en venant s'asseoir

Il jeta un regard à Jack

« Je reste avec elle tu peux y aller et reprend ton rhum… Ce n'est pas le moment de boire » ragea-t-il en lui jetant la flasque

Jack secoua la tête et se leva

« Je vois … »

Elizabeth lui adressa un bref regard et il lui sourit tandis que Will la prenait par la main

« Bonne nuit Jack » lui lança Will.

Le pirate secoua la tête et sortit après un dernier regard en direction du couple dont les mains étaient étroitement nouées.

Une fois dehors, il glissa la flasque de rhum jusqu'à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée

« Contre le chagrin… » murmura-t-il


End file.
